


Loki does what he wants

by Agvarina



Series: Loki does what he wants [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Joke Fic, Kid Fic, Loki is good with kids, Still new at writing fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agvarina/pseuds/Agvarina
Summary: The Avengers are fighting against teamed up Dr. Doom and Loki. Until something interesting happens.





	Loki does what he wants

Dr.Doom and Loki the god of mischief working together. What a nightmare.  
The Avengers were fighting these two crazy world domination obsessed lunatics.

"Good thing that we moved this business into the woods" Tony said just as he got hit by one of Loki`s spells.

Thor threw his hammer at Loki, causing him to go crashing through an old summer cottages wall.  
"Stay down brother"He said while calling back his hammer.

The fight kept going on even thou Loki was nowhere to be seen.  
Then right as Doom was going to blast the Avengers to Valhalla.  
Then suddenly whit a burst of green light Loki appeared in the middle of the fight and seemed to be holding something.  
Before anyone could do anything Loki marched towards Thor and smacked him across the face.  
"YOU FOOLISH OAF!! LOOK BEFORE YOU TROW SOMEONE THROUGH A WALL!! YOU ALMOST HIT HIM!!" Loki screamed at Thor`s face and gestured towards The small bundle in his arms. It was a small baby boy about few weeks old.  
All the color was drained out of Thor`s face. Loki has always been very protective towards children. Especially small infants.  
Thor knew that if he didn`t fix this right away Loki would never forgive him.  
"My apologies brother. I was careless. I won`t do it again. Please forgive me" Thor begged and looked at the baby in Loki`s arms.  
"Apology accepted for now" Loki said and then walked towards and sat on top of a rock. With a snap of his fingers a bottle filled with milk appeared and he gave it to the baby.

For a moment no one dared to move or say anything.  
Doom seemed that he had enough of Loki`s shit.

"Loki do your job and finish them!"He yelled at him.

" I`m on a maternity leave. So shut up"Loki answered and hugged the baby closer to his chest before standing up and starting to walk away.

"TRAITOR!!" Doom screamed and sent a energy blast towards Loki.  
Loki quickly dodged and used his magic to send Doom flying back to Latveeria.

"I`ll take my leave now. This little one needs my love and care." Loki said and gave a kiss on the babys forehead.

The Avengers simply watched in shock when Loki walked away withe baby in his arms.  
Thor spent the rest of the evening explaining that the baby is perfectly safe with Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the headcannon were Loki is good with Kids and would do everything to protect them.


End file.
